The Queen of the Games
by An unknown girl
Summary: Le Capitole adore Camryn et Camryn déteste le Capitole. Le Capitole adore tellement Camryn qu'il fait d'elle un nouveau pion dans ses Jeux. Il ne lui reste qu'un choix: rester passive et mourir ou se battre et, peut-être, survivre. Camryn décide que puisqu'elle doit être un pion, elle sera la Reine. Camryn décide de se battre. 67èmes Hunger Games.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur: Il y a deux ans, quand j'étais encore une adolescente boutonneuse, j'ai écrit cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai relu et je me suis dit que ça n'était pas trop mal. Alors voilà une histoire pas trop mal pour vous en espérant que vous la trouverez, vous aussi, pas trop mal. **

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour férié dans tout Panem. Je ne peux pas m'en réjouir. Ce jour commémore la mort de mon grand-père. Il était le premier vainqueur des Hunger Games. En réalité, c'est une occasion de plus pour le Capitole de raviver la terreur des Jeux, à un mois de la Moisson. Dans tous les Districts, on nous diffuse un résumé d'une édition, avec obligation de regarder. Tout ça dans une ambiance lugubre. Au Capitole, même processus, mais l'ambiance est beaucoup plus festive. Les vainqueurs sont tenus d'être de la soirée. Si l'un d'eux est mort, – vieillesse, alcoolisme – on envoie un membre de sa famille. Ce n'est pas ma mère qu'on a choisie. C'est moi. Parce qu'à l'enterrement, il y a trois ans, c'était sur moi que les caméras étaient braquées. J'entends encore les commentaires fait à mon égard lors de la rediffusion nationale. « Quelle poitrine ! Où a-t-elle trouvée cette couleur de cheveux ? Ce blond ! Il brille plus que le soleil ! Et ces jambes ! Là, regardez-moi ces jambes ! (il y a eu un zoom sur mes jambes dénudées) J'aimerais les avoir aussi longues et fines ! » L'enterrement a été délaissé pour ne filmer que moi. Comme une demoiselle d'honneur qui volerait la vedette à la mariée le jour de son mariage. Et désormais, on fait appel à moi pour les soirées au Capitole. Parce que les gens sont ravis de revoir celle qu'ils ont surnommée « La perle du District Un », en référence à l'économie de mon District.

Personne n'attend la Moisson avec impatience. On aimerait repousser ce jour encore et encore pour qu'au final il n'arrive jamais. Moi encore plus. J'ai dix-huit ans et c'est ma dernière Moisson. Il y a alors deux possibilités : soit je suis sélectionnée et je deviens un pion entre les mains du Capitole. Soit je ne suis pas sélectionnée mais deviens quand même un pion entre les mains du Capitole. Enfin, entre celles du styliste Orion Brown. Je serai une poupée qu'on habille et qu'on fera défiler devant des milliers de personnes. Que je le veuille ou non. Il m'arrive de me réveiller en sueur à la suite d'un cauchemar dans lequel je me vois transformée des moustaches de chat qu'on m'ajoute, une petite queue de lapin, des ailes d'oiseaux…

Pour le moment, la soirée est aussi un cauchemar. Il est plus de minuit lorsqu'on cesse enfin de me demander des photos et de mes poser des questions, auxquelles je réponds avec autant d'entrain que possible. Je profite de ce temps libre pour rejoindre Alani. Je m'affale sur la chaise à côté. Ma meilleure amie me regarde d'un air amusé.

- Tiens-toi droite ! aboie-t-elle.

Je la fusille du regard. Cela fait déjà quatre heures que je suis debout, droite, sur des talons de douze centimètres. Rien que ça constitue en soi une épreuve digne des Hunger Games. Je commence à me servir de tout ce que je trouve sur la table devant moi et mange comme une affamée. J'espère que des caméras sont braquées sur moi en ce moment-même. Il en serait fini de mon image de jeune fille glamour.

- Je sais que tu ne prends pas un gramme, même quand tu te gaves, dit Alani. Mais tu devrais au moins mâcher, sinon tu vas finir par vomir.

Je hausse les épaules et continue à manger sans décélérer, ignorant de ce fait son conseil.

- C'est ce qu'ils font tous au Capitole, je dis, la bouche pleine. Je ne t'ai pas trop manquée, sinon ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu penses. Je me suis occupée. J'ai bavardé avec les carrières de ton District. Tu sais comme ils sont bavards.

Je tourne la tête pour observer les carrières, à l'autre bout de la table. Ils ne parlent pas. Ils sont pour la plupart les enfants d'anciens carrières vainqueurs des Jeux. Je les ai donc déjà vu lorsque je rendais visite à mon grand-père, au Village des Vainqueurs, mais je n'ai jamais fricoté avec eux. Ils n'en donnent pas envie, avec leurs regards de pierre et leurs muscles bandés, comme s'ils étaient prêts à vous attaquer n'importe quand. Comme maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'ils nous ont entendu. Mais la musique est tellement assourdissante que j'en doute. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'Alani et moi pouvons parler en toute tranquillité. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle me lance soudainement :

- Je vais me porter volontaire à la Moisson.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec un morceau de gâteau à la fraise. Pendant quelques secondes, je toussote, et Alani donne des petites tapes dans mon dos pour faire passer la bouchée. Mais même après avoir repris mon souffle, je reste silencieuse. « Non, non, non ! » je pense. Si je ne suis pas tirée au sort à la Moisson et que je deviens la poupée du Capitole, Alani resterait l'une des seules choses de bien dans ma vie. J'ai envie de la raisonner, de lui dire à quel point sa décision est stupide. Mais je sais qu'elle ne fera pas ça de gaieté de cœur. Les parents d'Alani étaient tous deux des carrières du District Deux, qui ont gagnés les Hunger Games. Comme tous les carrières, être un tribut pour son District représente une immense fierté. Pour cette raison, ils entrainent Alani depuis l'enfance. Mais elle n'a jamais été tirée au sort jusque-là, et ils voudraient qu'elle se porte volontaire. Ils la détestent pour ça. Comme pour compléter mes pensées, Alani dit :

- Mes parents me laisseront enfin tranquille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter, d'un ton amer :

- Et si tu meurs ?

Alani n'a jamais aimé les Hunger Games. C'est ce point commun qui nous a rapprochées. Bien qu'elle soit musclée, je sais que sa condition physique est nettement inférieure à celle des autres carrières. J'ai déjà entendu ses parents s'en plaindre.

C'est à son tour de hausser les épaules. Je la comprends. Le monde des morts est peut-être mieux que celui des vivants.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'égayer notre lugubre conversation, car on m'accoste à nouveau, et c'est reparti pour une séance photos et autographes interminable. A quatre heures du matin, lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre au Capitole, je suis épuisée. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas de la fatigue physique. Sourire, plaisanter, rire, mentir : c'est ça qui est épuisant. Heureusement qu'il y a Sapphire. Elle était ma nourrice, petite. Puis elle s'est occupée de mon grand-père jusqu'à sa mort. Quand on m'a assignée au Capitole, mes parents m'ont remise sous sa garde. Elle fait partie de la famille. Elle m'aide à m'enlever ma tonne de maquillage, dénoue ma coiffure compliquée, masse mes pieds endoloris. Autrefois, elle s'occupait de moi tout en me racontant des histoires. Mais plus maintenant, parce qu'on lui a coupé la langue. Parce que je l'ai trahie. Chaque soir depuis ce jour, je lui murmure que je suis désolée. Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me dire de me taire. Oui. C'est moi qui devrais ne plus parler. Puis elle s'en va après une ultime caresse sur ma joue. Me laisse dans le noir. Plus d'histoires.

Même si je m'endors facilement parce que je suis épuisée, j'ai le sommeil agité. D'abord, je rêve de ces fois où Sapphire me racontait des histoires. Des histoires vraies sur un Panem libre autrefois appelé Etats-Unis. Puis le rêve se transforme en cauchemar. Je les vois – les autorités du Capitole – tirer sur la langue de ma nourrice qui se débat, et soudain, CLAC ! La langue est coupée d'un coup de ciseau et le sang coule à flot.

Nous quittons le Capitole pour le District Un en début d'après-midi le lendemain. Je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train sans nostalgie. Dans un mois, je reviendrai. Pour faire carrière, ou pour mourir. Le trajet jusqu'à mon district est rapide. De retour à la maison, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. Même si je suis aussi connue dans le District, on ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une bête à la fois curieuse et fascinante. Quand bien même, je surprends parfois des regards emplis de jalousie. Et c'est encore pire.

Il n'y a que chez moi que je peux être moi-même. Pendant un instant, après être rentrée, je me pose. Je souffle. Quand ma petite sœur d'un an et demi vient me chercher pour jouer avec elle, je ne lui refuse pas. Je veux qu'Elea ait le souvenir d'une enfance heureuse. Parce que plus tard, son insouciance et sa joie disparaîtront. Après avoir joué une petite heure avec elle, je me couche. Le manque de sommeil a raison de moi. Je dors beaucoup mieux ici, ceci dit. Quand je me réveille, mon horloge marque vingt-trois heures. Mes parents ont dû juger bon de me laisser dormir. Je trouve mes volets fermés, et c'est Sapphire qui a dû m'enfiler mon pyjama. Du coup, je me sens en pleine forme. Plus question de somnoler. Je décide de sortir. Je me rhabille et enfile un manteau, car les nuits sont fraîches. J'aime la nuit. Contrairement à l'opinion générale, je trouve qu'elle apporte un certain réconfort. Elle me cache des paparazzis, par exemple.

A peine suis-je sortie que j'entends :

- Tu dois avoir pris la grosse tête pour ne pas être venue me voir.

Je reconnais la voix, mais je ne distingue pas clairement la silhouette. Je ne saurais donc dire si Ezra, voisin et ami d'enfance, est en train de plaisanter. Mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'il l'est. Je continue donc sur cette lancée.

- Une star ne parle pas à ses voisins, je dis sur un ton faussement hautain.

Je l'entends pouffer, puis il sort de sa cachette et son visage est éclairé par la lune. J'ai plaisir à le voir. Même si je ne suis jamais mieux que chez moi, il y a toujours un air de Capitole qui flotte. Alors qu'avec Ezra, j'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille normale, qui traîne avec un de ses camarades de classe. Avec Alani, nous craignons le Capitole. Avec Ezra nous nous en moquons. Ainsi j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit que d'une source de plaisanterie.

Nous marchons côte à côte. Pas besoin de nous concerter pour savoir où aller : nous marchons automatiquement vers le lac. Il n'est qu'à quinze minutes à pied, mais il est difficile à trouver, à travers bois.

- Je t'ai vu à l'écran hier soir. Tu étais belle avec tout ce maquillage.

Si ça n'était pas Ezra, ces paroles auraient pu vraiment être un compliment. Mais avec Ezra, nous pensons toujours le contraire de ce que nous disons, sur le Capitole. Au cas où. Ce qui veut dire qu'il m'a trouvée ridicule.

- Sans ça, tu parais complètement banale, ajoute-t-il.

Ca, c'est un compliment pour moi. Mais je continue à jouer la fille à grosse tête, parce que ça m'amuse. Alors que nous nous asseyons au bord de notre lac, je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'est pas surpris et prolonge le baiser. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux, il m'agrippe par la taille et me plaque contre lui. C'est un accord que nous avons passé, lui et moi. On partage nos expériences de jeunesse ensemble. Il n'y a rien d'ambiguë. Ca l'amuse aussi, je le vois à son sourire malicieux lorsqu'il se retire, hors d'haleine.

- Mouais, déclare-t-il. Bof. Banale.

Je m'esclaffe.

- Je crois qu'on nous a suivis, dit-il soudainement.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ezra se lève, et prend ma main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Puis il me prend dans ses bras et entame un slow silencieux. En réalité, cette danse a pour but de me faire voir la personne tapie entre les arbres qu'il avait remarqué. Si elle pensait être discrète, c'est raté. On la repère de loin, avec ses cheveux orange. Un paparazzi du Capitole. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Elle est trop loin pour nous entendre, et le visage d'Ezra est caché par sa capuche, qu'il rabat sur sa tête la plupart du temps.

- Félicitations, je dis. Demain, tu auras ta première page dans les journaux. On t'appellera « le mystérieux amant ».

Et en effet, le lendemain matin, Sapphire avait posé un journal à côté de mon petit-déjeuner, avec en première de couverture, moi embrassant un visage encapuchonné. Les gros titres disaient : « Camryn Nightingale : Mais qui est son mystérieux amant ? »

Je parcours l'article en Page Six et je suis vite rassurée : le nom de Ezra n'apparaît nulle part. En revanche, il y a une critique plutôt sévère quant à ma façon de m'habiller – trop _banale. _Je déchire l'article pour le conserver, consciente que cela nous fera un bon sujet de conversation, à Ezra et à moi.

C'est alors que je suis sur le point de sortir que ma mère m'accoste :

- Des journalistes sont passés ce matin. Ils voulaient te poser des questions.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Qu'ils repassent plus tard alors.

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit.

Traduction : ne sors pas, ne bouge pas d'ici avant qu'ils reviennent. Ma mère déteste avoir à faire au gens du Capitole autant que moi.

- Tu leur diras de passer à l'atelier alors.

Et je me sauve en me demandant pour la énième fois comment la relation entre ma mère et moi a pu se détériorer à ce point – à un point tel que le mot « relation » est même devenu inapproprié. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut inconsciemment. Je sais qu'elle a détestée son enfance au village des vainqueurs, avec tous ses rapports au Capitole et aux Hunger Games. En épousant mon père, elle a pu quitter tout ça et vivre une vie plus paisible, moins stressante, moins médiatisée. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne l'égérie du Capitole il y a trois ans.

Je monte dans la navette – surveillée par des Pacificateurs pendant les heures de pointe comme celle-ci – pleine de pensées amères et nostalgiques, qui sont toujours présentes dans mon esprit lorsque j'arrive à l'atelier de mon père. C'est en réalité plutôt une usine où on y fabrique toutes sortes d'objets de décorations intérieures. Les plus jeunes confectionnent des vases, c'est là que je rejoins Ezra. Il est en train de souffler du verre. Il a chaud, je le vois à la sueur qui perle de son front, sous ses bras, dans son dos, mais je sais qu'il aime ce travail physique. Je pose mon regard sur ses muscles pendant un court instant, ce qui suffit à me rappeler qu'Ezra est un homme à présent. Un bel homme.

- Hé, Camryn ! s'exclame-t-il en m'apercevant soudain.

Il dépose son vase au four, soulève ses lunettes de protection, puis vient me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu colles, je dis.

Il rit et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Et tu piques.

Il s'esclaffe encore plus fort et je me joins à lui.

- Ma maîtresse est de mauvais poil ce matin, constate-t-il.

- Tu as vu les journaux ? je m'étonne.

- Je suis passé devant le kiosque en partant travailler. Il n'y avait que ça.

Je grogne. Il passe ses doigts sous mon menton et me relève la tête de sorte que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Personnellement, je suis jaloux. Cet homme sur la photo est chanceux de t'avoir pour maîtresse.

Je m'esclaffe à nouveau mais après coup, alors que je m'éloigne, je me demande s'il était sérieux. Impossible à savoir, comme nos conversations sont généralement ironiques. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, puisque j'attaque la décoration des vases. C'est une activité qui demande beaucoup de concentration et que j'adore. Mon père dit que je fais les meilleurs vases de l'atelier. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

La journée passe beaucoup plus vite que toutes celles passées au Capitole. Je suis interrompue dans l'après-midi par les journalistes du Capitole que j'avais réussi à chasser de mon esprit. Pendant l'interview, je répète l'histoire que Ezra et moi avons mis au point hier soir après nous être fait surprendre – nous nous sommes amusés à créer des histoires toutes plus farfelues que les autres, mais il en fallait quand même une qui tienne la route. J'avais donc rencontré X à la Moisson – non je ne donnerais pas son nom pour préserver son intimité – et nous avons fricotés ensemble quelques fois, mais rien de plus. « Pas de sentiments. Vous savez ce que c'est, que d'être jeune. » Et j'avais mis fin à l'interrogatoire d'un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

Il y eut quelques autres journalistes dans les jours qui suivirent mais une fois l'engouement sur ma vie privée passé et le quotidien revenu, le temps est passé vite. Trop vite. Et la Moisson est arrivée.


	2. Chapitre 2

- Tout ira bien, me répète Ezra pour la énième fois de la matinée.

- Non. Non ça n'ira pas bien Ezra, mon nom est inscrit six fois !

Je suis paniquée, et mon meilleur ami le voit bien. J'apprécie qu'il soit venu me soutenir en cette matinée stressante avant la Moisson. Lui n'a plus de souci à se faire, il a eu vingt ans cette année.

- Mais il y a des centaines de filles qui ont leur nom inscrit six fois ! Et pense à celles qui ont pris des tesserae ! Et je parie que tu n'es même pas inscrite. Ils tiennent trop à toi, au Capitole. Tu es vraiment obligée de mettre _ça _? ajoute-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue de dégoût.

Je sais qu'il parle de mon maquillage que Sapphire est en train de m'appliquer – mascara doré, fard à paupières doré, et rouge à lèvres… doré également.

- Mmh. Orion me l'a envoyé avec la robe.

- Ce styliste a vraiment mauvais goût.

C'est la première fois qu'il parle du Capitole avec autant de franchise. Sapphire lui fait signe de se taire, l'air affolé. Elle a peur qu'on l'ait entendu. Il hausse les épaules et sort en secouant la tête, le temps que Sapphire m'aide à enfiler la robe complexe d'Orion. Très courte, très bouffante, très serrée au niveau du corset. Et très jaune. Il s'obstine toujours à accorder mes vêtements à mes cheveux. La robe enfilée, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un poussin déguisé en citrouille. C'est ce qu'Ezra doit penser en me voyant cinq minutes plus tard. Je le vois réprimer un sourire.

- Tu es superbe.

- Ca c'est mon Ezra, dis-je, contente qu'il ait retrouvée son ironie habituelle.

- Ah, tu es prête, claque la voix de ma mère.

Celle-ci jauge ma tenue d'un regard mauvais, comme si elle pensait que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Je la soupçonne de croire que j'apprécie tout ça. Mon père interrompt ce moment gênant.

- Ouah, mon chaton, tu es… tu es…

Les mots lui manquent. Je suis sûre qu'il ne pense pas « magnifique », mais ne veut pas dire le contraire non plus. Il veut me faire plaisir, comme d'habitude, et j'apprécie.

- Pas belle, Camy.

Ma petite Elea ! Comme j'aime sa franchise enfantine. Tous étonnés qu'elle dise tout haut ce que tous pensaient, nous éclatons de rire.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle vienne aussi ? je soupire.

- Ce sont les ordres, répond ma mère. Tous les habitants doivent…

- Je connais les ordres, je la coupe sèchement.

« Mais pourquoi faut-il obéir ? Pourquoi ne te rebelles-tu pas ? », je pense. Je garde tout ça pour moi en réalisant que je suis comme ma mère, en fait.

Dès notre arrivée sur la Grand-Place, les caméras se braquent sur moi. Je fais comme si je ne remarquais pas mon visage sur les écrans géants aux quatre coins de la place. Ma famille, Sapphire et Ezra m'accompagnent jusqu'à ce que je signe le registre, puis ils partent en me lançant « A tout à l'heure ! ». Cette formule me rassure.

Je rejoins les filles de mon âge, au tout premier rang. Je surprends les regards des autres sur moi. Tout le monde me connait, même si moi je ne connais presque aucune fille de mon district. Il y a bien quelques visages familiers, des filles avec qui j'allais à l'école autrefois, mais avec qui je n'ai pas pu garder contact depuis que j'ai arrêté les cours quand on a fait de moi l'égérie du Capitole. Du coup, je me sens affreusement seule et mal à l'aise, et le stress augmente, encore et encore, le temps que les milliers d'habitants du District Un arrivent et que la Moisson puisse enfin commencer.

Notre escorte est une femme nommée Reina Green. Elle est assez âgée, la cinquantaine. D'autant que je m'en rappelle, elle a toujours été l'escorte de mon District depuis que je regarde les Hunger Games. Pourtant, les aléas du temps n'ont pas l'air d'avoir eu d'effets sur elle, mais je me doute bien qu'elle a eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique dont les gens du Capitole abusent. Après le discours du maire – un homme quadragénaire, costaud et grand qui vénère le Capitole – celle-ci s'avance sur l'estrade. Je m'attarde à peine sur son look – qui serait un bon sujet de moqueries avec Ezra une fois tout ça terminé. Je suis bien trop occupée à regarder les bocaux dans lesquels se trouvent les noms de milliers de jeunes filles. Et je réalise qu'Ezra a raison. Mon nom ne figure que six fois, ce qui doit représenter à peine un pour cent du total de tous les papiers. Je suis un peu rassurée, mais je pense quand même « vite, qu'on en finisse enfin ». Malheureusement, Reina ne semble pas être de cet avis.

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Cette fameuse phrase prononcée par toutes les escortes.

C'est ensuite avec une infinie lenteur qu'elle annonce que le tirage au sort va commencer puis elle se dirige vers le bocal féminin. Il y a un silence de mort. Seuls ses talons font « clac, clac ! » sur le sol en bois de l'estrade. Elle plonge ensuite une main dans le bocal et fouille parmi les milliers de petits papiers. Mon cœur bat, vite, fort. Elle en retire enfin un. Qu'elle déplie soigneusement. Ses ongles longs et parfaitement manucurés apparaissent sur l'écran géant derrière elle. Enfin, enfin, elle annonce le nom de la malheureuse gagnante.

Ce nom qui est le mien.

Ai-je mal entendu ? Un coup d'œil à l'écran m'indique que non. C'est bien mon nom qui est inscrit sur le papier. Pas de doute, « Camryn Nightingale » est parfaitement lisible, d'une écriture soignée. La caméra change de cible et c'est moi à présent que je vois en grand dans l'écran. Je n'ai pas l'air choqué. J'affiche un air incompréhensible, perdu. Qui reflète bien l'état de mes pensées à l'instant même. Je suis perdue. Les jeunes filles s'écartent pour me former un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers de l'estrade, mais je ne bouge pas.

- Camryn ? répète Reina.

Elle est tout sourire. C'est finalement une main dans mon dos qui me pousse à avancer et me sort de ma léthargie. Reina me tend la main, en haut de l'estrade. Je la lui prends, elle me mène jusqu'au milieu de la scène d'où elle me lève le bras en signe de victoire.

- Voici donc notre premier tribut féminin élu, Camryn Nightingale ! Y a-t-il donc des volontaires ?

Les volontaires. Nous avons beaucoup de carrières dans le District Un, autant féminins que masculins. Il y a donc une chance que je m'en sorte. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier espoir qui ne m'a pas fait déjà craquer. Mais c'est avec effroi que je ne vois aucune main se lever. Perdue et désespérée, je cherche ma famille du regard. Pas longtemps car bientôt, leur visage s'affiche sur les écrans. Je vois Elea agiter les bras puis pointer le doigt dans ma direction en criant, tout sourire :

- Camy !

C'est à ce moment-là que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je tente de les ravaler mais un sanglot m'échappe. Heureusement, les caméras n'étaient pas braquées sur moi. Elles montrent à présent Reina piocher le papier du tribut masculin.

- Hunter Earnshaw !

- OUAIS !

Hunter Earnshaw s'est apparemment manifesté beaucoup plus vite que moi en criant à la victoire, le poing serré. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un aussi heureux d'être élu. Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant, car Hunter est un carrière. Et il est bâtit pour. Grand, costaud, il impose déjà son statut en menaçant les autres du regard pour qu'ils ne se portent pas volontaire. Et il m'écrase les doigts quand nous nous serrons la main. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de mourir d'un simple regard.

L'hymne de Panem retentit et une fois terminé, les applaudissements s'élèvent parmi la foule, des cris enthousiastes nous acclament, certains sifflent. Ce « casting » des jeux leur paraît déjà prometteur. Ils ont hâte. Puis on nous emmène dans l'hôtel de justice, chacun dans une salle différente. Mes parents entrent, Elea dans les bras de ma mère. J'accours pour la porter une dernière fois. Je la fais sauter en l'air, la chatouille. Son rire m'apparaît comme une bénédiction. C'est le soleil qui égaie ma journée. Soudain, une main dure se pose sur mon épaule. C'est celle de mon père.

- Camryn, dit-il fermement.

Je me tourne vers lui mais baisse les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir la tristesse dans son regard.

- Nous avons toujours été fiers de toi. Et nous t'aimons.

Sur ces belles paroles, il m'attire contre lui et me serre contre son torse. Elea se débat entre nous, ce qui est plutôt à mon avantage car cette marque d'affection me met mal à l'aise. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ait lieu dans d'autres circonstances. J'apprécie même le fait que ma mère soit fidèle à elle-même en restant à l'écart, froide.

- Faites juste en sorte que… qu'Elea se souvienne de moi, d'accord ?

Ma mère reprend Elea dans ses bras. Puis vient la surprise lorsqu'elle dit :

- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin si tu gagnes. Fais juste en sorte de… nous revenir vivante, d'accord ?

Le ton sur lequel elle a dit ça me rappelle à quel point nous nous ressemblons. Elle esquisse un sourire. A peine visible, à la commissure des lèvres. Ils sortent et Sapphire entre ensuite. Elle me tend le panier de cookies qu'elle me prépare à chaque Moisson et que nous dégustons ensemble sur le chemin du retour pour fêter ma non-sélection. C'est pourquoi je le refuse.

- Non, non, dis-je. Ca n'aura pas la même saveur.

Mais elle insiste. Je ne peux pas refuser, pas à Sapphire. Je finis donc par accepter, en sachant que je ne les mangerai pas. Elle m'enlace et inonde ma robe de larmes. Quand elle sort, je lui glisse un dernier « pardon », pour l'avoir trahie.

Enfin, Ezra entre. C'est lui que je voulais voir le plus. A peine a-t-il refermé la porte derrière Sapphire qu'il se met à pester :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bien sûr qu'ils te voulaient dans ces Jeux, ça les rendra beaucoup plus intéressants.

- Arrête, Ezra. Ca ne sert plus à rien de s'énerver. Ecoute, prends soin d'Elea s'il te plait.

Il arque un sourcil et me regarde bizarrement. Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

- C'est cliché.

- Quoi ? je m'exclame, outrée qu'il puisse chercher à m'énerver dans un moment pareil.

- Des _adieux_ ! s'exclame-t-il. Sérieusement, Camryn ? Tu t'avoues déjà vaincue avant même d'avoir commencé à te battre ?!

- La bataille a déjà commencée. Hunter m'a littéralement écrabouillée la main en me la serrant.

Ma tentative d'humour tombe à plat.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Camryn. Sois sérieuse pour une fois.

- Non, toi sois réaliste ! je crie. Je ne fais pas le poids. Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner !

- Tu vois, c'est exactement l'état d'esprit qu'il ne faut pas avoir. Tu sais quoi ? _Tu _vas prendre soin d'Elea toute seule parce que tu vas _vivre !_

Sa détermination me prend au dépourvue. Je perds soudain l'assurance que j'avais retrouvée lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle.

- Mais je n'ai aucun atout, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Oh que si. Tu as ça.

Il pointe son index sur mon front.

- Super, je grommelle en levant les yeux au ciel. Un cerveau. Quelle arme puissante !

- Je ne plaisante pas. Reviens-moi, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

- Est-ce que c'est une déclaration d'amour ? je le taquine.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Bah, dit-il simplement. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que j'étais chanceux de t'avoir.

Pourquoi me dit-il tout ça ? Ca n'a pas de sens, nous n'avons toujours été que de simples amis. Pourtant, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade quand il prend mon visage entre ses mains. De son pouce, il retire mon rouge à lèvres. Puis il se penche pour m'embrasser. Un long et doux baiser comme il ne m'en avait jamais donné.

- Reviens-moi, d'accord ? répète-t-il.

- Promis.

Mais les promesses ne sont pas toutes tenues. Celle-ci veut dire « J'essayerai ». Et quoi qu'en dise Ezra, malgré son discours pour me convaincre que des adieux sont inutiles, je trouve que son baiser avait un goût de dernière fois.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur: Je ne l'avais pas encore fait (mais je le pensais déjà): merci à tous de me lire ! En particulier, merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui suivent et ont "favorited" l'histoire. (Pour tout avouer, je n'avais pas osé lire les commentaires plus tôt par peur de n'y voir que du négatif, car je suis une petite âme sensible.)  
>Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les futures incohérences avec Hunger Games, the original, car il y en a sûrement. N'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer. (Même si c'est négatif. Promis, je m'en remettrai !)<br>En attendant, j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier !  
>Bonne lecture.<strong>

Le trajet a été un calvaire. Il m'a semblé beaucoup plus long que d'habitude.

Lorsque nous arrivons au Capitole, la foule en délire nous acclame. On nous consigne dans nos chambres jusqu'au dîner, où nous regarderons la rediffusion des différentes Moissons. Nous ne rencontrerons pas nos stylistes avant demain, lorsque les derniers tributs – ceux du douze – seront arrivés. Je suis bien contente d'avoir quartier libre pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, et surtout pour ne plus avoir à supporter Reina, Hunter et notre mentor, Daisy – qui a gagné les Jeux six ans auparavant à l'âge de dix-sept ans - et leurs bavardages incessants sur les stratégies à adopter. Il est clair qu'elles ont déjà décidés que ce serait Hunter qu'elles aideraient une fois dans l'arène et que je devrais me débrouiller seule. Elles m'ont totalement ignorée durant le trajet. Alors qu'ils parlaient de la meilleure manière d'aider Hunter dans l'arène, j'ai osé demander :

- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Reina et Daisy se sont regardées un instant. Reina se mordait les lèvres.

- Eh bien, ma puce, a-t-elle dit l'air vraiment gênée, c'est-à-dire que… qu'il faudrait déjà que tu survives au bain de sang.

Reina ne le sait pas, mais il m'est apparu que c'était un bon conseil. Survivre au bain de sang. Donc, m'enfuir. Ensuite, tout devrait être plus facile. Je devrais avoir assez de sponsors sans leur aide, grâce aux gens du Capitole, si je continue à les charmer. Daisy sera obligée de me faire passer ce qu'ils me payent, ou elle se mettra le public à dos. Quant à un plan pour la suite, il va falloir que j'en trouve un mais aucune idée ne me vient pour l'instant. J'attendrais la première séance d'entraînement pour voir quelles sont mes qualités. Car, quoi qu'en dise Ezra, un cerveau ne fait pas le poids face à quatre-vingt kilos de muscles.

Je suis déjà venue de nombreuses fois au Capitole, naturellement, mais c'est la première fois que je m'y rends sans Sapphire, alors le sentiment de solitude qui m'a submergée pendant la Moisson refait surface.

A l'heure du dîner, Reina frappe à ma porte. Elle m'adore – enfin mon physique, pas moi – mais pour ma part, je la trouve aigrie. Je l'ai bien entendu se plaindre une vingtaine de fois en seulement deux heures de trajet. Une fois, alors qu'une Muette a renversé un pichet d'eau, elle s'est écriée : « Mais quelle incompétence ! On aurait dû vous attribuer le District Douze. ».

A table, Reina allume la télé.

- Vite, vite, dit-elle. J'ai hâte de voir qui sont vos adversaires.

La rediffusion commence par le District Douze. Ils gardent le meilleur pour la fin. Je regarde attentivement, pour savoir de qui je devrais me méfier. La fille a l'air de mourir de faim, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Mais le garçon a l'air plus sain que les tributs habituels du District Douze. A surveiller, je note dans un coin de ma tête. Pareil pour les deux tributs du District Six. Les surprises de cette année viennent des Districts Trois et Neuf : deux volontaires masculins, dont le dernier a seulement douze ans. Mais c'est arrivé à la rediffusion de la Moisson du District Deux qu'un cri m'échappe. Alani qui se porte volontaire. Je l'avais oublié. Elle ne savait pas que j'avais été tirée au sort, bien sûr. Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je me projette dans l'avenir, après les Jeux, me voyant gagnante. Et je n'arrive pas à éprouver la moindre joie, car cela veut dire qu'Alani sera morte. J'entends à peine Reina pousser des petits cris car j'ai renversé mon verre sur sa robe, et Hunter demander le silence :

- Chut, on n'entend rien et ça va être à nous ! râle-t-il d'une voix si brusque et puissante que Reina se tait immédiatement.

La rediffusion se termine après que Hunter et moi sommes entrés dans l'hôtel de Justice. A présent, nous voyons les commentateurs tirer la conclusion de toutes ces Moissons.

- Un casting intéressant cette année, n'est-ce pas mon cher Gordon ?

- Tout à fait, Claudius. Deux volontaires de districts pauvres, sept au total ! Ca nous promet de beaux combats. Mais quel dommage pour Camryn Nightingale. J'adore cette petite, pas vous ?

Je vais me coucher le cœur lourd en redoutant le lendemain où tout commencera pour de bon. Où je verrai Alani. Pourtant, je passe une bonne nuit. J'imagine qu'on a mis quelque chose dans mon verre. Tant mieux. Vers midi le lendemain, j'entends des cris enthousiastes dans la ville qui m'indiquent que les tributs du District Douze sont arrivés. Le show peut enfin commencer. On nous emmène voir nos équipes de préparation. Kai, Rory et Emme s'extasient devant moi.

- Ouah, je suis super contente de te voir en chair et en os ! s'exclame Kai.

« Profite, ça ne sera pas pour longtemps. », je pense.

- Tu es encore plus belle qu'à la télé ! dit Rory.

Je me demande si Rory est un homme ou une femme. Il ou elle est bâti comme un homme, mais il a des seins, et de longs cheveux roux. Et impossible de savoir, avec un nom pareil.

Kai se penche sur mon corps nu.

- Ce sont des vrais seins ? demande-t-elle comme si cette question était très habituelle.

- Euh… oui.

- Ouah, répète-t-elle (son vocabulaire n'a pas l'air très varié). Tu devrais faire des injections pour qu'ils restent dans le même état quand tu seras vieille.

Elle se rend compte de sa bourde une seconde trop tard.

- Enfin, si tu gagnes les jeux, bien sûr, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

- Bon allez, au travail, coupe Emme. Chaim l'attend.

- C'est mon styliste ? je demande.

Emme hoche la tête et je résiste à l'envie d'esquisser une danse de la victoire : je n'aurais donc pas à porter les affreux vêtements de Orion. Je craignais qu'on me l'ait attribué d'office.

Rory m'examine à son tour. Je jurerais qu'il se rase le menton. C'est un homme. Ca ne peut être que ça.

- Mais c'est injuste, pleurniche-t-il. Elle est parfaite, nous n'avons rien à faire.

- C'est vrai, acquiesce Kai. Et Chaim nous a dit de ne pas toucher à ses cheveux.

- Bon, bon ! s'énerve Emme. Emmenons-la voir Chaim maintenant alors.

Mon styliste, Chaim, n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir rappliquer aussi vite et aussi naturelle – nue, non maquillée et non coiffée. Du coup, une panique m'envahit. Et s'il était pire qu'Orion ? Et s'il faisait partie de ceux qui ne jurent que par la nudité ? Mais je me souviens de Chaim. Il est styliste pour les Jeux depuis plusieurs années maintenant. L'an dernier, il s'occupait du Quatre, si ma mémoire est bonne, et je n'ai pas le souvenir de créations atroces.

- Bonjour Camryn, me salue-t-il en me serrant la main. Je suis Chaim, ton styliste.

- Je sais, je vous connais. Je veux dire, ce ne sont pas vos premiers Jeux, non ?

- C'est exact, acquiesce-t-il. Je m'occupais du Quatre l'an dernier, ajoute-t-il, confirmant ainsi mes propos.

- Chaim a été promu, m'explique Rory. C'est la plus jeune promotion de l'histoire des jeux, il n'a que trente ans ! Du coup, nous aussi on l'a suivis et c'est GENIAL.

- Merci, Rory, l'interrompt doucement Chaim. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul avec Camryn, s'il vous plait.

Cela n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à Emme, qui semble ne pas m'apprécier, contrairement à ses collègues. Elle s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse fougueusement sur la bouche avant de suivre les autres hors de la pièce. Oh. Voilà donc qui explique sa froideur à mon égard.

- Félicitations, je souffle. Pour votre promotion.

Il sourit.

- Merci. Maintenant, Camryn, je voudrais te parler de la stratégie que j'ai mise au point pour toi.

- Vous voulez m'aider ?

Il hoche la tête. J'en reste bouche bée. Je me retiens de demander pourquoi, mais la réponse s'impose à moi toute seule. Parce qu'il est gentil. Parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir mourir. Les stylistes sont aussi impliqués que les mentors.

- Seulement si tu es d'accord, ajoute-t-il face à mon silence.

C'est à mon tour de hocher la tête. Ne pouvant compter sur l'aide de Daisy, je me rabattrai sur celle de mon styliste. C'est alors que je réalise qu'il m'inspire confiance, parce qu'il ne ressemble en rien à tous ces gens du Capitole. Il est loin des excentricités de mon styliste attitré, Orion Brown. Il est vêtu d'un jean simple, de bottes marron et d'un t-shirt vert. Ses cheveux noirs sont presque entièrement rasés à l'arrière de son crâne, mais une mèche recouvre son front. Par contre, je me demande si le bleu de ses yeux est réel tant il est vif.

- Alors voilà, reprend-il. Tu sais bien que la manière d'habiller les tributs est primordiale pour attirer les sponsors. Or, tu n'en as pas besoin, puisqu'ils sont déjà tous prêts à sacrifier leur argent pour toi. Et crois-moi, tes adversaires l'ont sûrement déjà bien compris.

Je continue à hocher la tête pour montrer que je le suis, même si je ne vois pas où il veut en venir pour l'instant.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te créer une robe simple, continue-t-il. Pour que tu ne brilles pas plus qu'eux ce soir. Pour que tu te fondes dans la masse. Ainsi, tu perdras de l'importance à leurs yeux et tu ne seras pas leur première cible dans l'arène.

- Oh.

Je réalise que c'est un plan brillant et je lui suis reconnaissante de l'avoir trouvé. J'en reste sans voix.

Il me montre alors la robe. Elle est effectivement très simple, mais aussi très belle. Je comprends pourquoi Chaim a été promu. Avoir la capacité d'allier simplicité et beauté ne semble pas être une qualité très courante des stylistes du Capitole. Il m'aide à enfiler la robe. Elle est blanche, presque transparente – mais non, on ne voit pas ce qui s'y trouve en dessous -, légère et me recouvre les pieds. Lorsque Chaim me fait me regarder dans le miroir, je me trouve plus belle que je ne l'ai jamais été avec Orion.

- Le blanc est la vraie couleur de la mort, je réalise toutefois à voix haute.

Chaim ne répond rien à ça.

- Mais, dis-je soudain. Les tributs sont censés représenter l'économie de leur District.

- C'est vrai, acquiesce Chaim. Les produits de luxe pour le Un.

- Oui. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cette robe…

- Oh mais si, me coupe-t-il avec un sourire. Le bijou, c'est toi. Tu es Camryn, « la perle du District Un. »

Nous pénétrons dans l'écurie, tout en bas du Centre de Transformation. Daisy et Hunter ouvrent la marche, toujours en train de parler stratégie. Reina les suit en s'enthousiasmant devant les costumes des autres tributs – elle n'a fait aucun commentaire sur le mien, ce qui prouve que la stratégie de Chaim fonctionne. Lui et Halle, la styliste de Hunter, ferment la marche. Ils finissent par s'éloigner chacun de leur côté. Hunter et Daisy se dirigent directement vers notre chariot mais je préfère rester seule plutôt que de supporter leur compagnie. Je regarde les tenues des Districts autour de moi .Certaines sont très impressionnantes – mais pas forcément jolies. Hunter porte une armure. En dehors du fait qu'elle soit en or, je me demande quel est le rapport à notre économie. A moins qu'Halle ait le sens des métaphores, elle aussi, mais je ne saisis pas celle-là. J'imagine que l'armure, qui doit peser très lourd, vise seulement à prouver à quel point Hunter est fort. Le garçon du Cinq, quant à lui, porte une tenue entièrement faite d'ampoules allumées, mais son créateur n'a pas dû se rendre compte que la lumière était trop puissante, de sorte que je suis éblouie lorsque je le regarde et détourne aussitôt les yeux. Quant à ceux du Douze, ils sont nus, entièrement recouverts de charbon. C'est alors que je parcours la pièce du regard que j'aperçois Alani. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Nous nous avançons l'une vers l'autre pour nous retrouver dans les bras, au beau milieu de la salle, sous les regards soupçonneux des autres tributs. Peut-être songent-ils que nous formons une alliance. Ce qui, après tout, me semble être une plutôt bonne idée.

- Je suis tellement désolée… murmure Alani à mon oreille. Si j'avais su…

- C'est pas si grave. Vraiment, ça va en fait.

Je me rends compte au moment où ces mots sortent de ma bouche que ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Comme si je m'étais résignée à mourir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me disant que ces pensées pessimistes n'auraient certainement pas plu à Ezra.

- C'est même cool, j'ajoute. On va pouvoir former une alliance. Ca sera comme une colonie de vacances.

Je ris, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Alani. Au contraire, elle tortille ses doigts l'air gêné.

- C'est-à-dire que… J'ai l'intention de m'associer aux autres carrières.

- Ah.

- Pour que j'aie plus de chances de gagner, tu comprends ? Nous sommes ennemies maintenant.

Je ris à nouveau, croyant à une blague. Mais Alani a l'air d'avoir perdu son humour.

- Mes parents sont fiers de moi, continue-t-elle. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit après que je me suis portée volontaire. Je veux les rendre encore plus fiers en gagnant.

- Ils t'ont fait un sacré lavage de cerveau, je grogne, mais je doute qu'elle l'entende.

J'ai une irrésistible envie de lui arracher sa robe – rouge comme des briques, qui lui sied vraiment bien – même si au fond, je sais qu'elle n'y peut rien. Elle se battra, comme nous tous. C'est tout. Enfin, ça aurait pu être tout si elle n'avait pas ajouté :

- Je te tuerai s'il le faut.

J'ai l'impression de prendre un grand coup de poignard dans le cœur. J'aurais pensé que, d'un commun accord silencieux, aucune de nous ne chercherait à tuer l'autre. Et même, qu'on essayerait de se sauver mutuellement si l'occasion se présentait. C'est la moindre des choses qu'on aurait pu faire, que j'aurais faite, par amitié pour elle. Je me rends vraiment compte que ça me fait mal lorsqu'une larme roule sur ma joue, que j'essuie rapidement. Non pas que ça abimerait mon maquillage, je n'en ai pas - Chaim a vraiment joué la carte du naturel, en me laissant également les cheveux lisses et détachés tomber sur mes épaules. Mais parce que ça me ferait passer pour faible aux yeux de tous. Je réalise soudain que je me suis mise à marcher sans but dans la pièce et que j'ai rejoint Chaim – peut-être parce que mon inconscient sait qu'il est désormais le seul à m'aider. Il est en train de bavarder avec Finnick, le mentor du District Quatre qui a gagné les Jeux seulement deux ans auparavant – il est même plus jeune que moi, je crois – et celui du Douze, dont je ne connais pas le nom mais qui est célèbre pour ses frasques. Emme est également là, accrochée au bras de Chaim et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il la repousse gentiment, mais elle persiste à chaque fois.

- Camryn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclame-t-il en m'apercevant soudain. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer !

Il a l'air énervé. J'imagine pourquoi : il m'a briefé sur la cérémonie avec tant de précisions que j'aurais dû être capable de me débrouiller seule. Ca lui donne sûrement l'impression d'avoir parlé pour rien. Il m'attrape par le bras un peu brusquement et m'emmène jusqu'à mon chariot. Hunter est déjà installé, et après un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, je réalise que les autres tributs le sont aussi. Je croise le regard de Chaim. Il a l'air bouleversé par ce qu'il voit dans le mien.

- Bonne chance, Camryn, dit-il.

Les chevaux s'élancent au moment où il me lâche le bras. La foule se met à crier. Je tiens à appliquer les conseils de Chaim, cette fois, pour ne pas le décevoir encore. J'agite la main, je salue la foule, je lui souris. Je n'en fais pas trop : des gestes simples que n'importe quel autre tribut doit faire également. Tout ceci dans le but de me fondre dans la masse, sans que le Capitole m'oublie pour autant. Si j'étais restée passive, on aurait mal pris mon comportement, peut-être même qu'on aurait commencé à me mépriser.

Au début, on scande mon nom plus fort que tous les autres, puis les gens doivent être absorbés par les tenues plus impressionnantes des tributs suivants car bientôt, c'est leurs noms qu'ils crient. Chaim a réussi à m'effacer sans pour autant qu'on m'oublie.

La soirée est passée comme un éclair. Je n'ai rien suivi du discours du Président Snow, les cris de la foule sont devenus comme brouillés par mon cerveau. Je réalise que c'est à cause d'Alani. Elle a réussi à chasser le peu d'optimisme qu'il me restait. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, m'embrouiller, parce qu'elle aussi sait que l'intelligence et la ruse sont mes seuls points forts. Je la déteste encore plus fort en cet instant. Je pense à Ezra. Qu'a-t-il pensé de moi ce soir ? Il a dû voir à quel point j'étais perdue, et il a dû s'énerver devant l'écran, à me crier de me réveiller. Et à Elea. A-t-elle encore prononcé mon nom lorsqu'elle m'a vu à la télévision ? Penser à eux me rend plus forte. Plus que jamais, je me dis que je dois gagner. Qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'essayer.


End file.
